characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief
Master Chief '''is the main protagonist of the Halo series. He is a member of the US Spartan program. Background Powers & Abilities * '''15x Stronger Skeleton * Increased Muscles * 300% Enhanced Reflexes * Stringer Eyesight and Perceptions * Boosted up Tissue Growth * Lactase Memory Decrease * Higher Intellect, Memory, and Skilled Intelligence Equipment * Mark VI Mjolnir Armor: '''Has Brain linked reactive circuits, force multiplying circuits, titanium alloy plating, resistant to heat, has a motion tracker, a 5 second regenerating energy shields, and weighs 1000 lbs * '''Weaponry: ** M6 Magnum: A semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed handgun and the standard personal sidearm of all branches of the UNSC post-2555. This weapon is surprisingly effective at reasonably long distances, proving its universal value in the field. Has a range of 400 feet and a scope of 2x. ** M7 Submachine Gun: A fully automatic UNSC submachine gun that fires from a 60-round magazine which is placed horizontally on the left side of the weapon. Has a range of 155 feet. ** M9 Fragmentation Grenade: A high-explosive, dual-purpose explosive device that is effective against both heavy infantry and light armored vehicles. It's also fitted with a timed fuse that activates after striking a hard surface and modeled in a convenient throwing shape. Has a kill radius of 16 feet. ** MA5 Assault Rifle: A magazine-fed weapon designed for close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile environmental conditions or duration of use in the field. Has a rate of fire of 650 RPM. ** BR Heavy Barrel Service Battle Rifle: A gas-operated, magazine-fed infantry rifle proven to be an extraordinarily versatile weapon for a wide variety of ranges. Has a range of 3100 feet. ** M90 Shotgun: A pump-action shotgun that has a lack of a pistol grip might be a downside in military combat, but this allows the user to hold the shotgun with one hand comfortably. It has a spread of 15 pellets and carries Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells for ammo. ** M41 Rocket Launcher: magazine-fed heavy weapon that fires a range of guided and unguided munitions. Has a reusable launcher with smart-linked fire control module and a disposable magazine holding two 102mm high explosive anti-tank rockets with a scope of 2x. ** Sniper Rifle: A magazine-fed heavy weapon that fires a range of guided and unguided munitions. Has a range of 7545.9 feet and has a night-vision mode ** M6 Spartan Laser: A shoulder-fired, smart-linked high-energy laser weapon used in an anti-vehicle role which produces a powerful microsecond-long pulse of energy capable of burning through thick plates of metallic laminates, nanocomposites, or hardened steel with only a 5 shot limit. ** Type-25 Plasma Pistol: Has a semi-automatic firing mode that emits deadly packets of superheated plasma capable of quickly degrading dissipative energy shields or vaporizing flesh. It also has an overcharge mode that emits a much larger bolt of plasma with a devastating short-range EMP effect that can disable electronics and vehicles on impact. ** Type-25 Plasma Rifle: Fire in sequence, discharging superheated plasma from the charging and accelerator poles. Though extremely efficient, a significant amount of waste heat is still produced, forcing the wielder to fire short, controlled bursts or risk overheating. ** Type-51 Carbine: A compact medium to long-ranged infantry weapon that fires ballistic projectiles laced with radioactive isotopes instead of directed energy blasts. The ballistic impact alone is enough to eliminate an enemy, but the carbine’s projectiles are designed to poison the target if the impact is insufficient. ** Type-1 Plasma Grenade: A'''n energy-based explosive stored inside a smart-matter casing programmed to irrevocably stick to infantry targets. When activated, the grenade begins to vent its coolant, which destabilizes the small plasma generator at its heart. The resulting explosion is devastatingly effective, particularly against shielded infantry. ** '''Type-1 Energy Sword: A close-engagement weapon intended to express its owner’s personal skill, clerical honor, and combat viability. * Special Equipment: ** Overshield: Enhances''' the personal energy shield around Master Chief's armor, leaving him nigh-invulnerable to damage. ** '''Active Camouflage: Bends light around Master Chief's armor, turning him invisible. ** Radar Jammer: Scrambles nearby players' motion sensors by creating a multitude of false dots on the radar of everyone within range. ** Regenerator: Emits a small, green field of energy which restores Master Chief's shield as well as those of anybody near you, including enemies, for fifteen seconds. ** Deployable Cover ** Power Drain: C'''reates a short-range electromagnetic pulse (EMP) effect, which interferes with all electronic equipment within the radius of the pulse. It is designed primarily to interfere with common varieties of electrical field-based shielding, as well as the electrical components of vehicles. ** '''Bubble Shield: A deployable equipment system that creates a spherical force field when activated. Feats Strength Speed * Top Speed: 50+ mph Durability * Was able to survive atmospheric re-entry while just holding on to a piece of broken metal. Skills * Defeated 3 armies * Destroyed Halo 04 and The Ark Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Microsoft Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Halo Category:Team Leaders Category:Lone Wolves Category:Military Characters Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Mascots Category:Explosives Users